


Demonic overdose

by tirstygirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, drug overdose, febuwhumpday7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirstygirl/pseuds/tirstygirl
Summary: While possessing Sam, a demon swallows a bottle of pill and then leaves Dean with the aftermath.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144805
Kudos: 26
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Demonic overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 7: Poisoning 
> 
> First off, I know this is 4 days late... This past weekend I fell behind in several things, including writing and homework so that's great. Luckily I have lot's of time this weekend and beginning of next week to catch up. So that's the plan.
> 
> This isn't exactly what I think about when I think about poisoning, but drug overdose is poison to your body, so I say it counts. Let me know what you think!

Dean stepped from the shadows once he heard the angry roar. Whoever the Demon wass, they weren’t very smart. Dean had set several different devil’s traps around the warehouse. Some on the floor, some on the lower ceilings areas. This dumbass had walked into the first one. And it wasn’t even super well hidden. 

As Dean stepped from out of his hiding spot, the demons’ head whipped around to face him. The demon grinned maliciously and Dean shivered. It was eerie seeing his normally kind and empathetic brother’s face with such a cold and viscous grin. 

“Hey, Dean. I think I have something of yours. You want it back?”

“Get out of him you son of a bitch.”

“But why? I’m having so much fun. This meatsuit is impeccable. The muscles are nice and toned. I can reach the top shelf anywhere I go. I think I might stay.”

“No you won't, you dick.” Dean said as he pulled John’s journal up to read the exorcism. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. One thing before you start.” Before Dean could even react, the demon pulled a small bottle from Sam’s jacket. He popped it open and dumped the entire bottle in his mouth. 

“What was that?” Dean demanded

The only response he received was another malevolent smirk. 

“Tell me!”

“Now why would I do that? It takes away all the fun.”

“You son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell.” Dean growled. Dean spat out the exorcism as fast as he could without mangling the words. The second the black smoke finished pouring out of Sam’s mouth, Sam collapsed to the ground. 

“Sammy!” Dean screamed as he ran towards his brother. “Hey, little brother. Are you with me?”

Sam gave no movement at Dean’s words. Dean shook him, but there was no response. He tried grinding his knuckles into Sam’s sternum and still received no response. Dean double checked that Sam still had a pulse and was relieved to feel one, weak as it was. Sam’s breathing was far too slow and shallow to be adequate. He turned Sam towards him until he laid on his side and stuck his fingers down Sam’s throat. Sam gagged but didn’t puke, so Dean tried again, slightly increasing the pressure at the back of Sam’s throat. Finally, Sam puked. Several half digested white pills came tumbling out with some stomach acid. 

Dean realized then that he was out of his league. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911. The operator stayed on the line with him as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. The warehouse was on the outskirts of the city meaning it would take a little bit longer for them to arrive. Dean was thankful they weren’t out in the damn boonies. 

Dean kept a hand pressed to his brother’s neck, trying not to panic as long as he still felt the thump of Sam’s heart. Finally, Dean heard sirens in the distance. He’d never been so thankful for that sound in his life. Usually they avoided those sirens like the plague, but today Dean was happy to hear them. 

The medics came rushing in and quickly took control of the situation. Dean explained what had happened, sans demon of course, as they assessed him. Dean just watched as they placed a mask over Sam’s mouth and squeezed air into his lungs for him. They set up an IV and pushed some sort of medication that brought Sam to a little more awareness. As soon as Sam was semi-conscious, they loaded him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Dean followed behind in the Impala. He wanted to be in the back of the bus with Sam, but they were gonna need a quick escape from the hospital, so Baby needed to be there with them.

At the ER, the doctors asked Dean countless questions, many that Dean didn’t even know, like what Sam took and where he got the meds from. Of course he also had to fill out the insurance info. Dean tried to get them to release him, but the doctor insisted he be kept for observation. They needed to question Sam once he was awake more and determine whether or not a psych hold was in order. 

Dean was permitted to sit with his brother once he’d been admitted and settled into his room. He didn’t relax until he saw Sam shifting and his eyes fluttered open. Dean felt a wave of relief pass over him and most of his tension melted away. 

“Heya Sammy. How’re you feeling little brother?”

“Like I got run over by a truck.”

“I’m sure. The doc will probably be in soon. She wants to get your story. She wants to place you in a psych hold, so choose your words wisely. As soon as things settle for tonight we’ll break out, ok?”

Sam nodded in response and searched his brain for the best story that would sound believable and keep him off the hold. Dean was gonna struggle to get him out if he was locked up in the psych ward. Before he could settle on the best option, there was a knock at the door and a tall blonde woman in a white coat walked into the room.

Sam decided in that instant to go with what most possessions victims experienced, blackout. He explained to the doctor that he had absolutely no recollection of the past 2 nights and pleaded with her that he had absolutely no desire to off himself. Luckily she bought it enough to not impose a psych hold, but she did put in an order for a psychologist to visit in the morning before he could be released. Sam agreed to the terms, only because they planned on leaving during the night, but she didn’t need to know that. Dean prepped the car, moving as close as possible now that the parking lot was less empty and brought in extra clothes for Sam to change into. 

They waited until the night nurse was doing his rounds. As soon as he finished checking on Sam, Dean helped him dress hastily and transferred him into a wheelchair. Sam fought against it, but Dean convinced him that it would work best if they could get out fast, and Sam was still a little unsteady on his feet. Dean peeked out the door and waited for the nurse to enter another patient’s room, and booked down the hall and into the elevator. As soon as Sam was safely loaded into the Impala, they flew out of the parking lot, and straight to the motel. Dean made Sam stay in the car as he quickly packed up the motel and they were on the road in less than 10 minutes. 

“I’ll start looking for a case for us once we get to the next city.”

“No way Sammy. We’re taking a break dude.”

“What? No. I’m fine Dean.”

“Sam, stop. You literally almost died from overdose, dude. No way are we hunting for at least a week. You are gonna rest. If that means I have to chain you to the bed, then I will.”

Sam opened up his mouth to argue, but once glance at Dean’s face and he wisely chose to shut up. Sam was no match for a big brother in mother hen mode over a sick or injured little brother. Sam smiled at the thought. He didn’t know what he’d do without his protective big brother.


End file.
